


Sienna

by Jillian



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, soft submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A special request from someone who asks to remain anonymous. The request was for her to submit to her partner, but that should not dominate the story. This is what I came up with</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sienna

**Author's Note:**

> A special request from someone who asks to remain anonymous. The request was for her to submit to her partner, but that should not dominate the story. This is what I came up with

I felt it the moment I woke up this morning and the text message coming in 20 minutes later, while sipping my much needed morning double espresso (which really was just a normal cup of coffee but just extra extra strong), only confirmed it; today was going to be one of those days. Funnily enough, on days like these, it felt as if my collar weighed heavier than normal and that both excited and secured me.

With his first text, telling me to forego panties to dinner tonight, I knew there would be more texts coming in with clear instructions. Phoenix was very strict when it came to instructions. One time I did not follow them to his liking and I paid for that dearly. Ever since I never made that mistake again.

Work felt like it would never end and very secretly I was kind of disappointed about the lack of texts I received with new instructions. So far, I have only received one since this morning. All it had said was to make reservations for the movies tonight ‘you know which one!’. I did, or at least, I knew I needed to get tickets for the biggest blockbuster of this week, the one we were sure would be sold out by the time it started. Phoenix has a thing for crowded places, turns him on so much and that thought alone always has my panties wet for hours.

Of course, on days like this, something always goes wrong. Why the fuck does my boss all of a sudden want the monthly figures put in graphics? The only reason he receives those figures is just because I keep sending them to him on a monthly basis, not because he asks for them. Now he wants graphics before I go home? What am I, bored? This not only cost me my lunch but an extra hour stuck at work too. Which means I am beyond late.

It’s 6:30 when I finally get home and I only have 30 minutes left to get ready, that’s never going to work. That’s when the doorbell rings…

Fuck, he’s 30 minutes early. I know he likes to show up a few minutes early, but 30 minutes? Come on!  
 What am I going to tell him once he sees I am nowhere near ready yet? He’s not going to like it, that’s for sure. If I had known, at least I could have texted him about it.

Don’t get me wrong, he’s not an asshole, he’s the opposite even! But when we decide to play, I know I need to obey and if you look at it, right now I am not obeying. I need to be ready when he gets here.  A little hesitantly I open the door, in my underwear cause at least that shows I have not just been sitting around, doing nothing, right?

 ‘Hey baby,’ I say as I let him in.  
‘S-sorry I’m not ready yet. Jack needed something that he felt couldn’t wait. I really rushed it, but…’ he doesn’t let me finish. ‘You know the consequences, love’ he tells me sweetly. He knows I didn’t do it on purpose, but he is right, I need to be punished.

Even though I am still in the hallway of my tiny apartment, I still get down on my knees and lower my head, waiting until he allows me to continue getting ready. This time it only takes 5 minutes before I feel him pull my hair and force me to look up. ‘Go shower and shave and don’t disappoint me again, love. I’ll come and inspect in 10 minutes’. And with these words, he helps me up and pushes me towards the bathroom.

I quickly start my shower, carefully keeping my hair dry. I take out a new razor blade and lather up shaving cream. Even these small preparations get me beyond turned on and make me wet, my body in full anticipation of the night to come. When he comes to inspect, I am all done. ‘Show me,’ he asks and I step forward, just out of the water spray. I spread my legs a little, shivering from want, as he gets down and inspects me closely, touching my raw lips. He spreads them and agonisingly slow, he pushes one finger in, finding proof of how ready and willing I am for him. I love that smirk that appears when he feels it. When he gets up without words, I know he is satisfied, that he is happy with me.

 Turn around,’ he says and I do. I can hear him unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans and only a few seconds later I feel his hard cock press against my dripping cunt. Without mercy or waiting for permission, he pushes in and roughly slams his rock hard length inside me and I scream in ecstasy. I know how much he loves it when I do and this time I better keep him happy. I don’t want to disappoint him for the second time in 1 hour.

It doesn’t take long before I feel him leave my body again. He is only just getting started, so I had not expected at all to be filled with his come already. When he turns me around, I’m already going down on my knees as I know what follows next: ‘Clean me up,’ his voice hoarse and thick. I open my mouth and close my lips around his cock as far as I can. I close my eyes as I lick him clean, enjoying the feel of his pulsing cock against my tongue.

Slowly I bob my head up and down, hollowing my cheeks and alternate a deep strong sucking with a sweet swirl along his purple head, just as he likes it best. I can hear his breathing become more shallow, letting me know he is close. I speed up my pace, grabbing his balls to play with while my other hand pulls back the skin of his dick as far as possible. He starts fucking my mouth, grabbing my hair roughly as he abuses my mouth and I have to concentrate hard not to come right there on the spot. When he does come, I swallow all he has to offer me, loving the salty taste, savouring every last drop.

As soon as his cock is clean again, he pulls me off of him and walks off, leaving me a horny wanton mess... My favourite state to be left in.

In the end, we make it to the restaurant on time and have a lovely dinner. The looks he gives me all night, have my pussy dripping and I fear it will stain on my dress if he keeps this up. Unfortunately the table next to us is a family with 2 little boys, so we have to behave ourselves, but it doesn’t make it less fun.

Still full from dinner, I forego popcorn at the movie theatre, which means we make it to our seats quickly. The theatre fills up while I put my coat over my legs. I know it won’t be long before he will want to feel me up and I’m right. As soon as the main lights dim and the trailers start, I feel his hand tug at the hem of my skirt and I spread my legs as far as I can without drawing attention from other movie goers. His fingers find my clit even before the opening titles of the main feature start and as much as he loves me loud and filthy, I need to keep quiet as best as I can. But I can’t help but gasp when I feel a finger push deep inside between my folds.

He keeps this sweet torment going all through out the movie. Keeping me on the brink of a huge orgasm, but not letting me get there. I’m a mess by the time the movie is over and if I am very honest, I have no idea what the movie was about, but I think the good guys won and maybe the hero even got the girl. But I think you wouldn’t have cared either if you had been deliciously tortured the way I have been.

Back in the car I can hardly focus anymore, my need to come finally has consumed me beyond reason and my surroundings are a blur. All I can think about is his cock deep inside me, his hands in my hair and take everything he forces up on me. Right now I don’t even think I’d care if he dragged me to a car park and let other men have their way with me if that’s what satisfied him, as long as he is the one to make me come in the end.

But I know he won’t do that, or at least not tonight. Tonight I am all his, his obedient, submissive girl, willing to take him in any way he desires. When he looks at me, his eyes are dark with desire, showing exactly what I feel too.

‘Make me hard again.’ Another demand I am very willing to oblige to. It’s been a few hours since he last came, so he should be recharged for his second round. I open his jeans and take his already hardening length back in my mouth and by the time we get back to my place, he is as hard as a rock once more.

In the elevator ride to my eight-floor apartment, he lifts up my skirt and shamelessly starts finger fucking me, knowing perfectly well any of my neighbours can get in any second. He doesn’t care, or really he does but he knows I need this, this sense of security that he wants me and loves me enough to have at me in public.

I barely make it through the door before he pushes me back against it, my face flat against the hard wooden surface, my arms held tight above my head while he lifts my skirt up again. My legs shoved apart. Right now all I can do is take whatever Phoenix is going to give me. He takes out his cock and shoves it between my ass cheeks down to my dripping opening. He doesn’t enter, just thrusts his length between it, touching my clit with his tip every time he thrusts forward. I’m panting and moaning like a woman possessed, needing to come so badly but waiting for that permission.

‘Bedroom, now’ he hisses in my ear, not hiding what this is doing to him too ‘take your clothes off, leave your shoes on and lie on your back, I am going to lick you until you black out, then I am going to fuck you till you lose your mind, begging me to let you come.

I rush to the bedroom, doing everything Phoenix told me to. I lay down and spread my legs as wide as I can and grab the headboard with both hands, waiting impatiently for Phoenix to get here. I know he does this on purpose, he knows my patience is slim to none when I’m this turned on. By the time he finally opens the door minutes later, I’m panting, close to coming from just the anticipation (I’m weird like that, I once came just from watching Phoenix shoot his come over me. Okay, I admit, this happened right after he fucked me hard, but still…).

He is already naked when he enters the bedroom, his cock so hard and twitching. ‘Good girl’ he tells me as he climbs on the bed and bites my right ankle, then my calf and further down he goes. When he reaches my thigh, he bites me harder and I know that will leave a mark. Another bite on the other side of my thigh, again harder than the previous bite. He repeats this, alternating between my right and left leg. When he finally attacks my clit, my upper thighs are covered in marks. One of them I can already feel burning and I know I will feel that one for days. I also know I will be touching that particular one, pressing hard into it for days. I love how he marks me, just like how I love the collar he gave me. Those little signs of belonging, that I’m his…

It doesn’t take long before I am screaming, begging to come, needing release cause this is unbearable. ‘Please, p-p-please, let me… please… I need, I can’t…’ But he doesn’t listen, he keeps up his assault and all I can do is breathe through it, hoping beyond hope I won’t disappoint him by coming without permission. I almost feel relieved when he finally sits up, grabs my legs and thrusts himself deep inside me. He starts a relentless pace of long deep hard thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in as far as he can.

I know he will not finish me like this. I’ve been good, I know I have been so I am not surprised at all when he pulls out and turns me around and on my knees. It’s by far not our favourite position, but it’s the one that gets me off easiest without being touched.

Again he enters me quickly and returns to the hard, deep thrusts he had been giving me before. His fingers digging deep into the skin of my hips. One hand finally makes it to my hair and pulls tight, my head flings back as far as it can. And that’s the moment Phoenix finally says the words I’ve been dying to hear: ‘Come for me’ and that is all I need. My pussy muscles contract around his cock and hold on to him with a vice grip, while come gushes out of me.

Phoenix never stops fucking me, I know he is so close and I just need to be the good girl he needs me to be and keep up my strength. With a few thrusts so hard I am close to passing out, he pulls his cock out and sprays his come all over my back, marking me a final time tonight.

Hardly aware of my surroundings, I lay still, almost unable to move anyway. After a while, I feel a soft cloth cleaning my back and my legs. A dip in the mattress tells me Phoenix must have cleaned himself up also. Blankets cover me and an arm pulls me in and holds me tight. Just before I fall into a deep satisfied sleep, I hear him whisper sweet nothings in my ear, telling me how good I was and how much he enjoyed tonight. The final thing I hear is his promise to do this again real soon and that’s all I need to hear...


End file.
